Summer Romance and Embarassment
by Cia-Spinnet
Summary: Hermione receives her annual letter from Ron to come stay at the Burrow for the summer. What she doesn't know is that this summer may bring many unsuspected things!
1. Kidnapped to the Burrow

A/N: I apologize to all of you who have been following my other writing; I just am having a huge writer's block, and ran out of summer time to write it. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: Everything in this fan fiction has been used in someone else's story, so I apologize if you were the original owner of this plot, but of course, none of this would be possible without the brilliant J.K. Rowling. She is so bloody brilliant.

Hermione held the letter in her hand. Inside, it read:

Mione,

Hope your summer has been going well. Harry's due anytime now, and Ginny needed some company, so I though I'd just drop you an owl inviting you to the Burrow for the rest of the summer. We'd all love to have you. Send your reply via Pig, and Fred and George will come get you.

Your pal,

Ron

Hermione flopped back onto her pillow with a sigh. Why did she suddenly feel so relieved over getting a letter from Ron? She had been anticipating this letter all summer, and seeing Pig in her room after breakfast that morning had made her want to squeal with delight. Just the thought of her old chum made her smile. She rolled over and read the letter again. And again. Ron. She looked at his name and smiled. Ronald Weasley. Hermione Granger. Mrs. Ronald Weasley. Mrs. Hermione Weasley. Hermione shot up, immediately erasing the thought of them from her mind. "No, no, no!" she mentally scolded herself. She and Ron were just friends. That is it. Her, and Ron, and Harry. The Trio. "Anyways," she thought again with a grim smile. "What would he see in me anyways?"

Hastily, she scribbled a reply back that it would be great for Fred and George to pick her up the next morning. She picked it up, and read it.

Ron,

I'd love to come to the Burrow to stay for the rest of the summer. My mum and dad have been anticipating my leave for a while now, so they will have no problems with my leaving. If Fred and George could come tomorrow to pick my up, it would be greatly appreciated.

Love,

Hermione

"Wait…" she thought. "Does that make it seem like I've been really excited to see him? Frustrated, Hermione sealed the letter, attached it to Pig, and opened the window. Pig flew out, and Hermione rested her arm onto her window ledge, watching Pig's silhouette. "Better get packing." she told herself, and quietly shut her window

In Hermione's dream, she was sitting in a rocking chair, reading. There suddenly came a knock at the door. "Tap, tap, tap." "What do you want?" Hermione mumbled. No answer. "Tap, tap, tap." "What do you want?" Hermione grumbled louder. Suddenly, there was a loud crash as Hermione's window flew into her room and shattered. The twins were standing in her bedroom. Breathing heavily, Hermione realized that Fred and George were standing in her bedroom, and she was dressed only in a tank top and shorts. "What the bloody hell do you think you were doing?" Hermione scolded.

Fred and George looked innocently at her. "Honestly, Hermione, you should get some stronger windows." replied George.

Hermione looked at the twins, then to the window, to the window frame (where a car had suspended itself in mid-air) and back to the twins. She laughed. "Alright," she giggled. Let me get dressed, then you can take me." The twins exchanged glances.

"You are dressed," replied Fred. "And besides, if I have to listen to Ron mope about because the 'Trio isn't complete', then I think I'll hex myself into eternity."

"Me and you both, brother." answered George. "Therefore, Miss Granger, we will have to take you, clothed, or, well, pajamad." George blushed. Hermione sighed, scribbled a note to her parents on her whereabouts and that her window had broken, and started for the bathroom. "Oh no you don't!" cried Fred. With that, George picked up Hermione, Fred grabbed her trunk and a very disgruntled Crookshanks, they both deposited their possessions into the car, and drove away.

Hermione gaped at them when they had gone above the clouds. "You just practically kidnapped me!" she exclaimed.

"No," replied Fred. "Kidnapping usually involves a sack of some sort, and a ransom note."

"You broke into my room, dragged my from my bed, seized my belongings, and threw me into a bloody flying car!"

"May I remind you that that neither involved a sack, nor any 'roughhousing', and that you happened to write the only note, and that was to you parents to tell them where you were going." replied George, thickly, as he was munching on a Cauldron Cake. "Cauldron Cake?" he offered.

Hermione shook her head. Fighting this battle with the twins would be useless. They were used to arguing with Ron, and that was like trying to convince a deaf man that a piece of music was beautiful. He would just nod his head robotically, with that far away look in his eyes, and smile. Completely useless, in Hermione's opinion.

"Can you at least drop me at Ginny's window, please?" Hermione pleaded. She did not want to be seen looking like this by Ron.

George gave her an odd look. "Why? Mum won't mind, Dad's not home with Charlie and Bill yet, and the only people in the vicinity of the house are Harry, Ginny, and Ron." "We don't count, because we've already seen you." commented Fred, with a little laugh. "Besides, Hermione, Ginny doesn't have a window."

Hermione laid her head against the car window and sighed. There was the Burrow, right ahead. That meant that she would see Ron very soon. Unfortunately, it would probably mean her meeting her in her pajamas.

"Miss Hermione Granger," announced George. "May I welcome you to The Burrow?"

And with a bumpy landing, the twins pulled the car into the driveway of The Burrow.

A/N: First chapter, please read and review! (I have the right to laugh at your flames!)


	2. Shower Curtains

A/N: First off, thanks to all of you who reviewed! It makes me so happy!! Yummy cookies to all of you (if I ever meet any of you!) Anyways, the second chapter is here, I'm thinking that there are only going to be a few chapters, let me know if you think I should go on or leave it after… eh, I'm thinking 3. R&R!!

Hermione stuck her head into the doorway of the Weasley's living room. "It's relatively early, maybe everyone will still be asleep." she thought. No one was in the living room, so she began to climb the creaky staircase to the Weasly's bathroom. When she got to the second floor, she knocked on Ginny's door. No answer. "Shoot." Hermione cursed. She had hoped that she could have just changed in Ginny's closet, but obviously Ginny was still asleep. Hermione had forgotten that Ginny liked to sleep in. Slowly, she started up the other set of stairs. "Hermione!" Hermione whirled around at the sound of her name, fearing the worst. There was Ginny, dressed in her pajamas, gazing sleepily at her.

" G' Morning, Ginny." whispered Hermione. Ginny just smiled.

"You're in your jimjams, Mio."

Hermione grinned. "You can ask your brothers about that later."

Ginny giggled. "C'mon and throw your stuff in my room, and I'll get you a towel. The boys are still asleep, but Ron will be glad you're here."

Ron. Why did everyone mention Ron was glad to see her. Wasn't Harry happy to see her?

Ginny reappeared with a fluffy white bath towel. "There you are. You remember where the bathroom is, right?"

"I haven't forgotten everything." teased Hermione.

Yawning, Ginny gave Hermione a thumbs-up sign, and went back into her room.

Hermione smiled to herself, and headed up the stairs to the bathroom.

Getting to the third story, Hermione passed Ron and Harry's room. All was silent. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Ron wouldn't see her like this after all. Hermione turned the corner, and slipped into the bathroom.

The bathroom was a lot smaller than she had remembered, but then again she was a little bigger than last year. She had lost her girly figure and developed curves in all the right places. Her hair, on the other hand, had begun to lose it's puffiness, and had started to wave instead. Hermione shut the door and began to undress. Setting her towel down on the sink ledge, she stepped into the shower, and turned on the water. Slipping into the hot water, Hermione felt relief flood over her.

About halfway through her shower, Hermione heard a door open. "The boys must be getting up." thought Hermione. "I should probably get out." Putting conditioner into her hair, she heard the bathroom door open. Terrified, Hermione heard a voice.

"That game last night really was something last night, wasn't it, Harry."

That was Ron's voice. "Oh my God" thought Hermione. "Ron thinks that I'm Harry."

"…yeah, that move he pulled was so great. Harry? Harry, are you paying any attention to me, because if you're just ignoring me I may have to come in there and…"

Hermione took a deep breath and stuck her head out of the shower. "I promise you Ron, if you come in here…" She trailed off. There stood Ron, in front of the toilet, relieving himself, and Hermione was watching. Hermione stepped back and slipped on the bar of soap. Ron yelped.

"OhmygoshMioI'msosorryIthoughtyouwere…" Ron trailed off, immediately realizing what she had been looking at.

Hermione started falling, and managed grab the closest thing to break her fall, which happened to be the shower curtain, which ripped as she fell out of the shower. Ron, who had been hurriedly pulling up his pants, saw Hermione fall, let his britches fall again, and instinctively tried to catch her. In the end, Ron ended up on top of a shower-curtain clad Hermione. Both took a moment in trying to get up, and in that moment Harry happened to open the door, knocking Ron back onto Hermione with an 'Oof!'. Harry blushed.

"Um, is this a bad time, because I can go…" he started.

Hermione gaped at Harry. "Hello, Harry. I was just taking a shower, and um, was caught with the door unlocked and um…" she blushed, and grabbed her towel off of the sink, scrambled up, wrapping herself in it, feeling a little more secure in that than in a shower curtain.

Meanwhile, Ron was hurriedly fumbling with his pants, and trying to get up, which only resulted in him tripping over his own feet. "I swear, Harry, nothing happened. In fact, I thought it was you in the shower, since you said that's where you were headed." growled Ron, who was now as red as his hair.

"Sorry mate. I had to go get a towel. Ginny showed me where they were." Harry responded.

Hermione had managed to get to her feet while the boys had been talking, and was starting for the door when Ginny walked in.

"Hermione, what are the guys doing in here?" she asked, glancing first at Harry, who was standing in the doorway, then Ron, who was half-covered in the shower curtain.

"I'll tell you at breakfast, Gin." said Hermione, and the girls headed back to Ginny's room.

Ginny chortled in her eggs. "Ron hasn't been able to wait for you to get here, I'm surprised he didn't hug you anyways."

The girls were enjoying a wonderful breakfast of eggs, toast, bacon, and cider, all prepared by Mrs. Weasly, who had been more than happy to see Hermione.

"Ginny," started Hermione. "Why has everyone said that?"

"Sa' wha'? asked Ginny with a mouthful of bacon.

"Said that Ron has been happy to see me."

Ginny swallowed. "Because he has been. A lot more this year than any other, though. He asked me a few weeks ago when you were coming, and I told him that I was all for you coming then, but mom said we had to wait. Then Ron went to mum and asked her if you could come, and she told him that it was my call when you came. So Ron's been sucking up to me since then, and I can't stand him when he gets like that, so I had him owl you. I think he really likes you, Mione." she ended, taking a sip of cider.

Hermione choked on her toast. "Ron? Like me? But, I'm Hermione, his best friend since second year."

"Exactly." said Ginny. "You and he have known each other forever, so why not go for it. You never know until you try."

"Try what?" asked Harry, who had come downstairs in time to catch the end of their conversation.

Ginny glanced at Hermione, who was signaling the 'you-tell-him-what-we-were-talking-about-and-I'll-turn-you-into-something-not-very-nice'. "She's trying to decide if Ron likes her." she said. Hermione let her head drop onto the table. She was so going to kill Ginny later.

"Mio, there's no need to act like it's not happening." Harry comforted. He put his arm around her. "What happens, happens, there's nothing we can do but watch it."

Hermione looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes. What would happen to the Trio if she and Ron were to be a couple? "Do you mean that, Harry? Do you mean that you're ok with it?" Harry brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "I'm your other best friend Mione, of course I don't care. Now, go up there. Ron's threatening to strangle himself with a piece of sock lint, and it may get ugly."

Hermione got up and gave both Harry and Ginny hugs. "Thanks guys, you two are the greatest."

Ginny grinned. "I know."

Then Hermione started up the stairs to find Ron.

A/N: Alright, one more to go? Or should I make it a full fledged fan fiction? You let me know, read and review!!


	3. Truth be Told

A/N: First off, I want to thank each and every one of you who reviewed my story. I seriously didn't know where I was going, but here is the final chapter (of this story, anyways…) so, with out further a do, a HUGE "Thank you" to…

Purple Evenleaf, for giving me the criticism I needed because I was being a lazy slacker and didn't add enough detail.

A Reader, whoever you are, thanks a lot for reading my fan fiction.

ak fdl chk, thanks also for reading and giving me a review. Sometimes I don't think that people realize that it is a major moral booster.

MoonyHPgirl, for saying that you liked it. Some people say "good job", but nothing puts "I like your story." like, well, "I like your story."

kel-radcliff, all caps speaks to me. Thanks a bunch for such a positive review. The only question I have for you is, what does "write me in" mean?

I-luv-fan fictions, for your review. It made me feel really great about my story.

(no thanks) to FPC. I like constructive criticism, but what you said was anything but. I really appreciate also the fact that you didn't even leave your real name, to prove that you could do better. I hope that you and all your other flamers are eaten alive by your own flames, and I know that others would agree with me here.

Waterandsky04, for your good advice. I think that I'm taking the short route, though. Vacation for me is almost over, and that means more studies, and I don't want to disappoint anyone by not updating soon enough. I feel bad because it happened last time, and I feel that I disappointed a lot of my good fans.

ezza, thanks.

Autum Thursday, thanks so much for your uplifting review. After FPC's, I really didn't feel like a good writer. But thanks to you and mexflower3, I got right back to my word processor and started typing like a loon. Thanks bunches.

mexflower3, see above. THANKS!!

All right, enough thanks, and onto the last chapter (or second to last, again, I have not decided). Enjoy, and don't forget to read and review! (Unless you are a dirty little flamer!)

Hermione walked up the stairs to Ron's room. Many a time she had traveled up these stairs, but never for this reason. The thought of her and Ron as a couple gave her shivers of excitement, but also a foreboding sense of fear. What if they went out, something terrible happened and they broke up and were never friends again? What if they discovered things that neither person wanted to know about the other? Not paying attention to where she was going, Hermione almost ran into Ron's door. She mentally shook herself, then scolded herself for being so silly. Ron was her best friend, he would understand, right?

Taking a deep breath, Hermione knocked on Ron's door. It was open. As she peered inside, she could see Ron sitting on his bed with his back to her, looking out his window. He began talking, without turning around to see whom it was.

"Harry, I can't do it. She's my best friend, bloody hell, she's your best friend too. I know that you said not to feel guilty about all of this, but what if this ruins our friendship, I mean…"

Hermione just stared at his back. He thought he was talking to Harry, again. Hermione smiled to herself. He was so cute sometimes, in that little, innocent, stupid sort of way.

"… and I know that she and I have been close, but Harry, what if she doesn't like me that way?" Ron finished, taking a deep breath.

Hermione took a deep breath, then walked over to where Ron was sitting. He hadn't noticed. She took another breath, and said, "Well, what if she does like you that way, Ron Weasley?"

Ron whirled abound. "Hermione…" he paled. Then, cursing to himself, put his head in his hands and stared out the window.

Hermione sat down next to him. "Ron, tell me what you think about me, and be honest, because I know when you're laying."

Ron smirked. "I wasn't even thinking about lying to you." He took a deep breath. "Hermione, you and I have been best friends since first year. We've been through a lot together. Fights, hard times, helping Harry, being there for one another, Yule balls, and just going through things that friends go through."

Hermione smiled on the inside. Ron never had been much of a speechmaker.

Ron continued. "Recently, Mio, when I look at you, I see a beautiful, talented, smart girl, who I have loved as a friend, and now well, I feel that I just want you a lot more than a friend. I want to be there for you every time you need something. I want to hold you when you cry and laugh with you when you're happy. I want you to be mine, and I want to be yours. I love you, Hermione Granger, and I want you to be happy, even if it's not with me."

Tears that had started forming in Hermione's eyes trickled down her cheeks. Never had anyone cared this much in this sort of way before. "Oh Ron…" she murmured, then she laid her head on his shoulder.

Instinctively, Ron's arm went around Hermione, and he stroked her hair.

Hermione pulled herself together. "Must be this time of the month." she thought to herself.

"Ron, I've got to tell you something." Hermione said. Ron immediately straightened himself, preparing for the worst.

Hermione let her last tear fall. This was it. She was plunging into something she'd never known, but what better way to go through something than with a friend? She looked up at him.

"I love you too, Ron Weasley, even if you did cause me to pull a shower curtain down onto my head."

Ron blushed again, and they both laughed. This was going to be the best end of summer and beginning of a great school year yet.

A/N: Read and review!!


	4. Fireworks

A/N: No waiting for the last chapter, because here it is!! Hope you like it, thanks for reading!

That night, the Weasley family celebrated the end of summer with a large family barbeque. Mr. Weasley was trying to figure out how to light the barbeque with marches, Charlie and Bill were there, each sporting a lovely girlfriend, Fred and George, up to mischief as always, were figuring out how to set of fireworks in the shapes of letters, Ginny and Hermione were helping out Mrs. Weasley cook other food (just incase Mr. Weasley couldn't get the barbeque started), and Harry and Ron were setting the table.

"So," said Harry, as he and Ron were setting down plates, "You told her, then?"

"Yes, I certainly did."

"So, I'm assuming that the outcome was good, considering you haven't knocked that goofy grin off of your face since this morning?"

Ron laughed. "Better than good, mate. It was amazing. Her hair smells really nice, too."

Harry smiled. "Well, best of luck to you two, from a best friend to a best friend."

Ron smiled back. "Thanks, Harry."

"But you do know that if you hurt her I'm going to kick your arse to London and back, right?"

"I wouldn't expect anything less." grinned Ron.

At that moment, Mrs. Weasley came bustling out of the kitchen into the back yard telling everyone to be seated. Ginny and Hermione both followed, carrying heaping amounts of food. After everyone was sitting, grace was said, and they tucked in to their meal. The chatter never stopped at the Weasley household, so everyone just joined in.

Mr. Weasley and Bill were discussing bank rates, Mrs. Weasley and Charlie's girlfriend, Sasha, were discussing how she and Charlie first met, Fred and George were busy spilling all of Bill's most embarrassing childhood memories to his girlfriend, Monique, Charlie, Harry, and Ron were arguing about how far the Chudley Cannons were going to get this year, and Hermione and Ginny were chatting about how fun the summer had been.

"Then Harry took me for a ride on his broomstick through the fields and he picked me a daisy…" Ginny was starting to tell Hermione, who had already heard this about three times already.

"Ginny, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Are you and Harry, well, a thing."

"A what?"

"A thing, well, you know an item… a couple. Because you always talk about him."

"I do not talk about him all the time!" retorted Ginny.

"You do too."

"I certainly do not!"

"Oh my gosh Ginny, you talk about him nonstop sometimes."

"I do not talk about him nonstop sometimes!"

"What were you just telling me about?" asked Hermione, slyly.

Ginny blushed.

"Is that a yes?" asked Hermione, suspiciously.

"Well, I'm not sure. He snogged me once, really fast. Does that count?"

Hermione grinned eagerly. "Did you snog him back?"

Ginny blushed even a deeper red. "Maybe…" she mumbled.

Ron, who had taken a bite of pie and listening to both Charlie and Ginny's conversations, started choking.

"You," he sputtered as Harry clapped him over the back. "Snogged whom, oh dear sister of mine?"

Ginny blushed and looked at Harry, who was also turning crimson.

Ron turned to face Harry. "I'm not mad at you for not telling me, but I will let you know that if you hurt her, I'm going to kick your arse to London and back."

Harry smiled and Ron smiled. Then they cracked up.

Ginny and Hermione exchanged the look that says "And boys think that girls are weird?"

After dinner was cleaned up and everyone had chatted themselves into oblivion, Fred and George began their fireworks show. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were all on a blanket, snuggled up to their rightful snuggler (for lack of a better word).

The first firework shot up, reading "HAPPY END OF SUMMER." The second shot up reading "HAPPY HANUKKAH." From then on, it was the most hysterical fireworks display anyone had ever seen. Fred and George were scrambling to create sentences that made sense. Another firework shot up reading "KISS ME, I'M IRISH.", followed by more random words and phrases.

Ron turned to Hermione. "Lucky you," he said. "Guess what my background is?"

"Lithuanian?" Hermione jokingly replied.

"No," he said, pulling her closer. He grinned. "Irish."

Hermione smiled, and they kissed.

The kiss seemed to have lasted for about thirty seconds when Hermione heard Harry say, "Ron, you'd better um, have a look in the sky, mate."

Fred and George had sent up the last firework, reading:  
RON AND HERMIONE ARE SNOGGING ON THE BLANKET.

Hermione and Ginny laughed while Ron got up and attempted to murder Fred and George with a garden hose.

Hermione turned to Ginny, who was red in the face from laughing. "I have a feeling that this is going to be one heck of a year."

A/N: Well, the end. I am sorry to those of you who wanted three chapters; it was too long to fit into just one, so I had to make it two. Thanks a lot for reading it, and leave me a little comment by reviewing! Thanks bunches!!


End file.
